House of Night chapter two
by Nightwalker7
Summary: The second enstallment of my fanfiction. Brenna is eager to begin her first day of school, and she meets someone who has found out about her gift


**Chapter Two**

_**I feel fantastic**_**. I thought as I stood in front of my mom, who was looking at me like I should get back to bed, get some rest and maybe my mark would vanish and we could all go home like nothing had happened. But that would never happen. The only way my mark could possibly fade was if my body failed the change and I died.**

**"Look mom. Acting like this isn't going to change a damn thing. So we just need to accept it. I have. But if I die tomorrow, my soul won't find rest knowing that you hated that I was marked. Okay." I said, grabbing my mom's hands and giving them a gentle squeeze.**

**"I'll try to accept it. I wouldn't want to be the cause of your soul being restless."  
"Thanks mom." I gave her a big hug before we both left the room and joined my Dad, who was talking to a tall adult vamp.**

** Her hair was a deep auburn, and her eyes were a mossy green. She was graceful like all Vamps and she was slim but not so much that she had lost her curves. She kind of reminded me of a cat. Sufficed it to say, she was what all adult Vamps were, extremely beautiful.**

**"This must be Brenna. Welcome to House of Night. I'm the High Priestess, Neferet." When those green eyes made contact with my much darker turquoise, a sense of foreboding came over me. And I knew that with this Vamp, not everything was as it seemed.**

**"Hello." I made myself say. I'd deal with the sense I got later, when I was alone.**

**"Where will she stay?" My mom asked, thankfully drawing Neferet's attention away from me and to my mom.**

**"She will stay in the girl's dorm. If you will follow me." With that she led us out the doors and towards a building that was near the east wall. **

** And now that I think about the whole school looked like a castle. The only thing missing was a moat, a fire breathing dragon and a Prince Charming. The night air was gentle against my skin, and students bowed slightly as they saw Neferet and our group. I was a little unnerved when the students stared at my mark, reminding me that I had a better plan for my life. Proudly, I tucked my bangs behind my ears and lifted my chin, showing off my mark for all fledglings and Vamps to see. We walked for about a minute while my mom and dad asked their questions about the classes I would take and the school hours, and when they could visit, etc. When I saw the building that held the dorms, it was like walking into a fairytale. It was made of stones that looked like they came straight from 18th century England. And I really felt like I had teleported to there. It was really magickal. But the sound of Neferet's voice broke the spell that had settled over me.**

**"Do you like it, Brenna?"**

**"Yeah. It's like I'm in 18th century Ireland." I said, forcing my voice through the bile that was building in the back of my throat. I was disgusted by the fact that everyone couldn't see the evil that lurked underneath her sweet demeanor. But I did mean what I said. The Dorm building really was beautiful, and it did remind me of Ireland. **

**"Well, your father and I must get going. Have a good time and behave yourself." Mom said leaning down and kissing my Mark.**

**"We don't want to get a phone call saying you've done something. Alright." Dad added, giving me a big hug.**

**"I love you Mom and Dad. I'll be good, I swear it." I said, hugging my mom and dad, before they turned and walked away with Neferet.**

** With my Mom and Dad gone, I turned and looked up at the building just as the sun rose over the wall. I looked down at my hands as the sun's rays caressed my skin. Black fur was covering my body and something was flicking against my leg. I looked down and saw a long black tail, and then I reached up on to my head and felt to fox ears. Before the sun could really hurt me, I ran into the dorm and headed straight up the stairs and into the first empty room I saw. I shut the door and was surprised when I saw all my belongings from my stallion comforter to my Snorlax pokedoll. I fell against the softness of the velvet blanket, the tip of my tail twitched back and forth, and my ears laid back against my head. One of my ears raised when I heard the door open and a voice ask,**

**"Hey are you alright?" Before she let loose and scream and ran back down to the common room.**

** I sat up, grabbed my favourite mirror (it had a dragon holding the glass in its claws, no wonder it was my favourite), and looked at my reflection. Sure enough, on top of my head were two black fox ears, both perked forward. I sighed, and got the image of the black fox I had changed into before, and this strange feeling tingled across my skin. My bones snapped as they shifted into the bones of a black fox and fur grew all over my body. Paws replaced my hands and feet and my face elongated into a snout. I sighed a foxy sigh when the tingly sensation faded, before I curled myself up and fell into a deep dream filled sleep which took me back to the small city of Thunder Bay. Where all my friends were. I miss them. Cate would be going crazy over the fact that I had been marked. Zak would be pessimistic and say, "You're probably going to die". Aileen would be wishing me luck on my new life. And Rachel would be crying, while Sarah was slapping Zak back and forth across the face. I would be telling them that I'd be okay and I'd see them again when I go through the change. And I'd be able to better fulfill my dream if I became a Vampire. A voice outside my door pulled me from the dream. **

** I raised my head from my paws and faced towards the door, and when someone opened the door and came in, I stood and started to growl deep in my throat. The girl saw me and froze then did the unthinkable. She started to pet my head and shoulders.**

**"How'd you get in here?" She asked me. I backed off the bed and scurried against the farthest wall. When she made a move to come close to me, I started to growl low in my throat again. When she had sat back down, I concentrated on my normal body. I was once again encompassed by the tingly sensation as my body again reverted to the image I had in my mind. I almost started to laugh when I heard the girl gasp and scramble back on the bed. It felt good to be in my own body. And I finally gave into the urge to laugh.**

**"If only you could see your face. It's priceless."**

**"How. How did you do that?" She asked me.**

**"I don't really know. I just concentrate on a body form and then my body changes. Who are you anyway?" I asked after I answered her question.**

**"I am Elizabeth. Who are you?" **

**"I am Brenna MacMuireadhaigh." I answered, really wondering about my goddess given ability.**

"**Well. Nice to meet you Brenna. Whoa, what's up with your mark? It looks like your bleeding and you're a Vamp. When did you get marked?"**

"**Yesterday afternoon, actually."**

"**Really." Elizabeth looked at the dragon clock (I loves my dragons) that was on my glass topped bedside table which was supported by three slender dragons, each one holding a different ****coloured**** crystal orb. Each one representing a different part of creation; a black one representing Chaos or Darkness, a white representing Peace or Light, and a 4 coloured one representing the Elements.**

**"School starts soon. I'm going to get ready. See ya."**

**"Wait, before you go. Promise me you won't tell anyone my ability. I'm already singled out enough with my Mark. Promise?" I asked, laying a hand on her arm.**

**"I promise."**

**"Thanks, Elizabeth." I said with a sigh. She smiled and left the room with a soft click from the door.**


End file.
